


Naughty or Nice

by clandreise_hunt



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Sebastian is Santa Claus because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandreise_hunt/pseuds/clandreise_hunt
Summary: Sebastian dresses up as Santa Claus and you decide to spice things up a bit because why the hell not ;)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke running your hands absentmindedly through Sebastian's side of the bed, realizing that it was not long when he got up, as the sheets were still somehow warm. Pondering where he had gone off to, as he was usually there with you on the bed every morning, running hands through each other's body, feeling one's warmth until one decidedly gets up to prepare for the day ahead.

Tangled up in the sheets, you contemplated to get up but as soon as you heard your lover's disgruntled tone from outside, you did somehow. You heard Sebastian conversing with someone on the phone. It was Claude he was talking to on the other line, it seems, as his tone was that of someone talking with someone he'd known for long.

"Claude, you know very well I have plans for today. I can't possibly be your replacement even if it were temporary." you had heard Sebastian say with a sigh, as he ran his hands through his already disheveled hair.

Observing Sebastian in the living room from the bedroom door frame was not in the least easy, as he had heightened senses than that of a human's.

You had suspected his true nature prior to your relationship, to say you were appalled was quite the contrary as you had been fascinated by supernatural creatures ever since you were but a wee child, to be in a relationship with one is on another extent.

He had seen you, after all, and went up to you to cradle you in his arms for some time before pulling away.

" ( Y/ N ), It seems something came up with work..” he trailed off, quite contemplating to say the last word. “I am terribly sorry; I had hoped this day would be for us to spend time alone" He finished, searching your eyes for any signs of uneasiness but was rather perplexed when you agreed to him going. You were going to find out whatever it was he was baffled with, anyway.

\---

You carefully lifted your gaze up to the ebony wall clock that was hung above the wooden door frame. Just half-past eight in the morning, it read. An hour had just passed since Sebastian left for work; it seems. You had thought of spending the day in your shared apartment, waiting for him to get back from his unexpected shift and cuddle up to each other’s warmth later on in the evening. It was nearing Christmas, hell, it was only 4 days away from Christmas. Wondering what would be the perfect gift for your lover was quite hard, as he seems to not like anything in particular, aside from you and his love for cats. Your train of thought was stopped when your phone had buzzed quite alarmingly, nearly jumping from the couch you were currently sat on.

It was Alois’ name displayed on the screen. Thinking what could ever go wrong if you answered the call, you still did. Not like you both would go to a strip club this early in the morning, cautious of what happened the other time he asked you to accompany him.

“(Y/N)! Oh God it’s been ages. I’m on my day off right now, thank that old man running the hospital. You won’t mind if I catch up with you, won’t you?” He had said blaringly through the thin piece alloy connecting you both.

“Uh, yeah sure, where would you want to go?” you had asked in reply, fumbling over the lounge clothes you were wearing.

“Oh! Let’s go shopping! I’ve heard from my co-workers there’s this Christmas event in that newly opened mall.” he babbled.

The conversation was then cut short and you were left to your own devices, yet again. Seems you were going to be Christmas shopping as well.

\---

Sebastian had arrived just in time in the mall administration office, as what Claude had asked him to do so. Seeing as there are people bustling out and about carrying heavy boxes of what presumed to be sweets and toys, he wondered what the racket was all about. He was to approach a lady with pigtails and glasses, she would tell him what to do, Claude had told him.

Just as when he was about to ask a blonde bloke smoking in the near corner as to where the said woman was, a figure had bumped onto him carrying what seems to be a Santa Claus Outfit, judging by the hat. Seeing as it was nearing Christmas, he shrugged the thought of having such an outfit off his mind. He had helped the woman regain her balance to which left her blushing at his sudden actions.

Luckily enough, the woman who had bumped into him was the one he was looking for; to ask what was he to do there. He had wanted to do whatever was asked of him, right away for he did not want (Y/N) to wait longer than usual.

When he was about to ask her though, another woman with spectacles had poked her head out of a doorframe calling out for a woman named Mey-rin to which he concluded was the name of the woman beside him, as she whimpered when she had heard her name being called out. Knees straining from the weight of what she was carrying.

The other spectacled woman looked at the woman beside him before turning to his direction, looking rather displeased, not by his appearance but by what he was wearing.

“Are you by chance, Sebastian?” the glaring spectacled woman asserted before him to which he nodded.

“Ah, yes. I was sent by Claude. It s-” he was cut off short by the spectacled woman tutting and making a hand gesture signalling him and the woman beside him, Mey-rin, to folllow her into a room.

Mey-rin had placed the box, with the outfit, into a nearby table silently going behind the spectacled woman after; bowing her head to hide her flushed state.

“These clothes will not do, strip.” the spectacled woman had ordered Sebastian, eyes unwavering. The woman behind her covering her nose soon after hearing the statement, appearing to have a nosebleed.

"My, you're too bold to ask for such a thing though I will blithely tell you no as I already have someone.” he had stated, proud. Internally appalled to think that such woman would ask him such a thing. He can never do that, unless it was (Y/N) who asking, of course. His train of thought was stopped when the woman had wacked him in the head, rolling her eyes in the process.

“You are to dress up in the article of clothing I have made, young man.” she had said pointing to the box that was previously carried by Mey-rin.

“I am no young man, and for whatever purpose is there that I will dress up in that?” he had replied emphasizing the last word. To say he was young was quite the compliment, as he was thousands of years old, not that everyone should know, however.

The spectacled woman grumbled and put her head in her hands as she tried to explain whatever is there left to explain to the man in front of her. He was to dress up as Santa Claus, not the usual attire though but rather, a revamped one designed by the lady explaining. For what though, it was to promote the new line of sweets that the new store in the mall, Funtom Co., had released for the Holiday season. It was a rather large company as well; operating as well as overseas. Promoting for such would be a crucial one, not that he was not used to it though.

Being several minutes left from the mall opening, Sebastian had no choice but to comply. What kind of Santa would he be if he cannot satisfy children at the least, and a friend to do what was asked of him?

\---

(Y/N) had met up with Alois at the desired time in the local mall later that day. Her wearing an all-black outfit composed of a heavy sweater and a mini skirt that was accompanied by thigh highs to somehow shield the cold from reaching her legs, no matter how partly useless it is. It was better than having to hear her friend lecture her on fashion, anyway, as if she’d take fashion lessons from someone who wears booty shorts throughout the year.

They were at the far-side of the mall looking at discounted items that were up for grabs, it was all too common for those in this Holiday season, anyhow, when a group of what seemed to be teenage girls had passed them babbling about how attractive the Santa Claus was and how they'd line up repetitively just to get close by. They had seen the posters plastered around the mall saying that there’s a new line of products that the Internationally Acclaimed Company, Funtom Co., had released though what kept (Y/N) thinking was why the group of girls would fuss over a fabled Christmas figure, in an event that was made for kids, at that.

\---

Alois had practically dragged you to the events area clearly curious about what the group of girls earlier were fussing over, though thought that he only dragged you there just because he had heard the Santa Claus was visually appealing. Not that you would be interested in that; who would fuss over an old guy creepily staring into your soul saying ‘ ho ho ho’?

The line was inexplicably long for something that was only a sit-on-his-lap, tell-him-what-you-want-for-Christmas, and he’d-tell-you-if-you-were-naughty-or-nice. What put you off was that the line were mostly women, teenagers at that, and kids-not that it was not normal though. Just how attractive was this Santa Claus?

After numerous attempts of Alois pushing you, with the additional weight of his shopping bags, you had somehow finally gave in and went to the slightly-longer line than what you had seen earlier. You were going to find out what was the root of this, after all.

Minutes had passed by, the line now seeming shorter yet still long. Alois now complaining over something he’d initially been excited for. (Y/N) had been indulged in her phone when she was finally bored of it and decided to persuade Alois to leave the line once and for all. When she had turned to him, however, she saw how starry-eyed he was with his mouth slightly agape like that of a kid finally getting the gift they had asked for Christmas. You decided to follow his line of vision and what you saw nearly knocked the living daylights out of you.

It was your boyfriend, Sebastian, dressed in the Santa Claus outfit. What made him stand out more was that it wasn’t the red outfit that Santa Claus usually wears but rather a black one that was rather tight, totally opposite of what the fabled Christmas figure is known for. It was somehow gothic looking yet refined, with leather straps lining the bodice in a sophisticated manner, his arms covered in smaller intricate ones that spiraled around, paired with glove clad hands. His trousers were of the same design but with less intricacies as for it not to hinder his movements, nevertheless, he looked debonair. The outfit he wore matched the aura he gives off; dark, elegant, refined, intoxicating. It was as if he was made to wear the outfit he was wearing as of time.

You were sure to pay the tailor a visit for making your boyfriend look dashing than he already is. You were quite not sure of what “work” this was though.

Alois then turned to you, a grin plastered to his face as he kept on bantering how attractive the Santa Claus was but was then cut off short as his phone had buzzed. He took the time to answer the call leaving the venue for a short while to go someplace quiet.

You had been staring intently at your boyfriend, trying to catch his gaze, not noticing your friend leave you.

\---

Sebastian had been sitting in the damned chair Satan knows how long, how badly he wanted to go to his (Y/N) and revel in each other’s warmth.

Upon the squeals of kids, and some hollers, he noticed an all-too-familiar presence. (Y/N). The person in his mind , the person he had been thinking of the whole day. He had tried to find her amidst the blaring lights flashing out and about. It wasn’t long though when he had seen her and locked eyes with each other. He hadn't expected her to see him, in that state, as he told her he was off for work. Satan knows for how long would she poke fun at him saying it was now his profession.

(Y/N) was pulled out of the gaze Sebastian held when Alois had approached her. Sebastian had stared intently at the two, focused on the boy rather than (Y/N), taking no notice of the child in his lap. What froze him in his seat, however, was when the boy had casually kissed (Y/N)'s cheek earning the boy a giggle and gave her a bone crushing hug before leaving. He had known (Y/N) to be quite close to men however he wouldn't allow just any man do what he should only be doing for she was his, and his alone.

His thoughts were then cut off when the kid in his arms were pulling at his sleeve seeming to whisper what he wants for Christmas.

When he had glanced up to look at (Y/N) once more, he was perplexed upon not seeing her in sight. Countless thoughts had raced his mind; he was sure to mark her as his, after the damned event was over.

\---

After Alois had left for what seemed to be his work, (Y/N) went to the ladies' room to wash up. She had thought of leaving the line, as it was so long and seemed never-ending, and wait for Sebastian at home instead of waiting when an idea had struck her head.

\---

The line of children seemed never-ending, even for Sebastian, he had cursed Claude repeatedly in his head; and to himself, for agreeing.

It took an hour, him completely and utterly bored to death; his head now in his hands, when he heard an all-too-familiar voice making his head rise from his stupor. It was (Y/N)

"Say, am I naughty or nice?" (Y/N) had asked Sebastian which made him surprised, where was she going asking him this?

"Nice." he cut off short; with a smile, still annoyed by the boy she was with earlier.

"Hm, what made you say that Santa?" she asked, her head cocking sideways.

"What made you think I was going to say you were naughty, my dear?" she had sat on his lap, leaning towards his ear.

"I've been thinking of taking you in my mouth in this chair, your hands pushing me deeper to the root. Your eyes rolling back, wondering if I've pleased you enough to say if I was Naughty or Not" she had trailed off making Sebastian's grip on her waist tighten as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably as he tried to hide the growing strain in his trousers.

(Y/N) had discreetly rubbed herself through her skirt in his trousers; the moisture making the cloth stick. He took notice of this as he tried to stop her movements by putting his arm around her waist to stop her from moving though she had only inched closer to his crotch as he did so.

She had smiled at him, looking him in the eyes; her hand inching towards his crotch, palming him discreetly which earned a choked gasp from her lover.

"(Y/N) Sto-" " Smile for the camera now, do we?" she had cut him off smiling at the expression written on his pale visage. They had both posed for the picture, (Y/N) enjoying herself whilst Sebastian trying to hide his evident exasperation.

It was then her time to go after the picture was taken, as people would now suspect the two. She had leaned in his ear before putting something in his pocket. He had taken a look on what she had put and glanced at her before she stood up. Sebastian shifting in his seat soon after; hiding the article of clothing she had left behind.

(Y/N) had took the printed picture from the designated photographer smiling at the piece of paper before looking at his lover behind her back, amused by the frustration lacing his eyes, winking as she did so before leaving.

It was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Naughty or Nice (II)

The damned event was over, how Sebastian hurried to get home to discipline (Y/N) was not in the least explainable. 

He had walked through their front door quite hastily, soon slowing as his eyes settled on his lover; openly touching herself in the kitchen. Staring back at him, lust overfilling her eyes. 

  
For Sebastian, she was a sight to behold. How badly he wanted to take her there and then, before the idea of lecturing her for what she did earlier came to mind. 

  
Slowly approaching your pre-occupied form at the kitchen counter, flashing magenta orbs never straying from you as you welcome him back, hands deliberately wandering around your body as you look at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Sebastian has done well to coax you into believing he was not bothered by the advances you had made earlier today. He would not let kids, creatures driven purely by instinct, ruin his plans to discipline you after the damned event was over, as if he had any choice but to listen absentmindedly to children list their childish wants. Damn his friend, Claude for dragging him into this, though that didn't mean the thought left his mind anytime throughout the day. 

  
He had reached where his lover was, hands resting on either side of the counter, slowly leaning towards her figure despite the growing strain in his trousers, not as if it weren't there earlier. She had left him, wanting, longing, lusting over what she did. 

  
"What you've done earlier. You've been quite naughty haven't you?" he growled in your ear. 

  
Pursing your lips, you glanced away; your hands slowing in their movement, your clit throbbing from his words. You had liked this side of him; your relationship with Sebastian wasn't something you'd expect to come out from one of those romance novels. As if being in a relationship with a demon was a normal thing. What excited you with your relationship was that you had rules; you had heard of this type of relationship from the naughty books you've read on your teenage years. Never did you expect that you'd experience it first-handedly; With a demon who's lived for centuries, however, was another story. 

  
"Whatever are you talking about, dear?" you had asked him, looking deep into his crimson hues momentarily. Own ( E / C ) eyes giving a look of feigned innocence, gaze wandering around the room as if trying to figure out what you had desperately tried to do. 

He gazed at your orbs, momentarily, before his eyes peered down to where your hands were. Your fingers gliding in and out of your folds, before he gazed into your hues once more. Your eyes locking with his; you licked your lips seductively to get a reaction out of him. 

"My, what a naughty little human I've fallen for. Do enlighten me, whatever should I do to keep you disciplined?" he had stated, pure lust written in his crimson hues. You had only looked at him, trying hard not to be beguiled by the look in his eyes, biting your lip in the process. You both had stared at each other in silence, the air becoming thick with tension. 

  
"I'm afraid l'll have to force it out of you then, my dear." he had said before sweeping you off of your feet and into his shoulders. 

  
\---

  
  


He had carried her as how the fabled Christmas figure carries his sack full of presents-as how stories depict it, slung over his back. She stayed in that position, quietly smirking to herself as she will soon get what she had asked for earlier. She had been anticipating his return, as her fingers were not enough to give her the pleasure her body was used to as she was with Sebastian. 

Earlier, the door had swung open- close to breaking the hinges if given more force, thankfully not so. He had walked through their front door to her openly touching herself, and when she noticed him, gave him a sly look to which she earned a guttural sound to erupt from her lover, Sebastian. 

Her flawless demeanour slipped ever the slightest. 

\---

He then walked to their shared bedroom and threw ( Y/ N ) on the bed as if she weighed nothing. Not as if a demon's strength would compare to that of a human's, though. This led her to the idea that he was not going to be gentle with her, as if she did not like that the slightest, anyway. 

"Whoever gave you the idea that you can touch yourself without my permission?" he asked her, calmness lacing his voice despite the constricting strain in his trousers. He had climbed on top of her hastily, his knees on either side of her, caging her figure. 

  
"I did." she had cheekily replied, resulting in his hand gripping the sides of her face with a painful squeeze. His face had inched closer to hers, hot breath fanning her ears as he asked her yet again: 

  
"I'm afraid you need to be taught a lesson. Pray, tell. Who gave you the permission to touch yourself?" 

"I did." she managed to squeak out before catching his gaze, eyes flashing bright magenta. 

With this, he had pulled her skirt down to her feet with his free hand, nearly ripping them in the process. He hovered above her figure and kissed her roughly, his lips trailing down to her collarbone. He took off her sweater nipping at the skin underneath leaving reddened marks at the surface of her smooth skin; her body coming into contact with the cold air, forming goosebumps on her fragile skin. 

  
She was left in her bra, as she had removed her knickers earlier. Her folds glistening with her sweet essence, soon dripping from her thighs. Him still fully clothed, gaping at the sight that lay before him before dipping down to catch her lips in a heated kiss. Just as her hands were to wrap around his neck, his hands had caught them in the process, pinning them beside her head. 

  
He haven't removed his clothes yet. Her, however, was bare. All, for him to see.

  
\---

  
This was her punishment; 

  
(Y/N) was tied up by the bed frame, a knot restricting her arm's movements. Tears drenching the cloth that bound her eyes; her lips whimpering his name, as if it was the only word to exist in her vocabulary, as Sebastian's sinful lips slid in and out of her folds. His hands resting on her inner thighs preventing them from closing in to hide the pearl that lay between her legs. He started licking her clit, flipping his tongue on each side making her whimper in pure ecstasy. Her moans had grew louder signaling that she was about to reach her peak when he had abruptly stopped and pulled away, leaving her longing for her finish. Tears drenching the cloth that covered her eyes. Just as she was about to beg, however, he had kissed her passionately. Somehow fulfilling the loss of contact that she so craved. 

He had trailed kisses along her flushed skin down to her nipples, nipping at one whilst massaging the other and vice versa before he pulled away completely. Sebastian had flipped her body so that she was lying on her stomach, raising her rear. Pulling her body towards his, his hand had wandered to her rear, the other keeping her hips in place. 

"Naughty Girl." he growled striking her bottom earning a loud moan to come out of her mouth before he smacked her bottom yet again. 

  
"Why am I doing this, my kitten?" he had asked sternly, jolts coursing through her body. 

  
"I don't kno-" before she had finished her answer, he slapped her rear yet again. 

  
"I'm not going to take that for an answer. Now, tell me, why?" he had asked her again. His hand pinching the reddened skin of her rear. 

  
" I- A-ah! I've been a bad g-girl!" she moaned out. 

  
"What did you do to get called a bad girl, my pet?" 

  
"I do-" _slap_

  
" I had provoked sir and touched myself without his permission." she had nearly whined. 

  
"What does that make you?" 

  
"A bad girl." she had finished before earning a slap on her rear yet again, the skin now turning red. 

  
"Yes, you are. Pray, tell. What do bad girls deserve?" he asked. His palm circling on her bottom as he awaited her answer.

  
"B- A-ah! Bad girls deserve to be p-punished!" she had practically screamed on top of her lungs, her bottom stinging with each slap he had administered. Before pulling away from her figure to stand at the edge of the bed. Leaving (Y / N) longing for his touch.

  
He nimbly took off his shirt , now pooling at his feet.

  
He slid down his trousers; his cock freed, weeping at the sight of her glistening pussy, begging to be inside her. He had stroked his length, leaking pre-cum, before going back to the bed. Flipping her yet again so that she was facing him. Teasing ( Y / N) for a bit, coating his length with her essence. She winced as he did this, jolts of pleasure racking her body, his member pulsing inside her. Before plunging inside her losing himself in his unholy urges. Earning cries of ecstasy to erupt from her mouth. He pushed his length inside her again and fastened his pace, leaving her a moaning mess.

  
The shirt he had left on the floor forgotten as he drowned in the sounds of her moans beside his ear. Legs wrapped around his waist while she laid down flat on her back with his own body pressing into hers, molding perfectly. Sebastian's hands gripped tightly onto her waist whilst nipping at the skin down her neck ignoring any concerned comments and yelps she had made from his teeth gliding along her flushed skin. 

  
\---

  
From the sound of her moans and whimpers, Sebastian knew she was going to finish yet again, and him reaching his. He had drowned himself in her moans and cries. He knew he himself was close as well; slowing his pace. 

  
Fixated on each sound she whimpered as Sebastian led her through an orgasm, nails pressed deep into her hips which are held right against his own, no mercy given until he eventually groans out her name biting down on her shoulder to have the sweetness of her fill his mouth as he fills you.   
There's nothing that can loosen Sebastian's hold on you, tight and comforting, even if she was bound. 

Sebastian had finished with a rather loud grunt, burying his face in the nook between her neck and shoulder, catching his breath. His hand had fumbled to where her hands were, freeing them from the confines of his necktie. Her arms swiftly clinging on to his back for dear life, her eyes shut tight as they rode out both their orgasms. 

He had pulled out, his seed spilling out of her core. Half-lidded eyes, clouded with sheer lust and bliss, her lips mumbling incoherent phrases as she had come down from her high once more. Arms clinging to his figure tightly. 

They had both come down from their highs. The weight of Sebastian on (Y / N) as she regains her breath, him peppering kisses all over her visage; cupping her cheek in the process. 

"I wouldn't quite easily give mercy to those who who would've seen what my eyes should only see, my dear." he had muttered, looking into her eyes once more before dipping down to give her a passionate kiss. (Y / N) deepening the kiss as she ran her hands through Sebastian's silky raven locks. 

He had pulled away to get a towel to clean the both of them up. Her rolling in the bed, her face in a flushed state as she had smiled to herself, their planned date didn't go as planned yet what had just transpired between the two lovers was just as exhilarating, maybe even more than what was planned that she thought of doing it yet again.   


It has been one hell of a day, after all. 

  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've managed to read this, thank you!   
> This is my first fic, and smut. I hope you liked it.   
> I'm open to writing requests, feel free to drop them <3


End file.
